Madison Demi
by ObsessiveReader1411
Summary: Dimitri tells Rose that she needs to move on. What happens when Dimitri comes back to see Rose with a baby? And Adrian with her every step of the way? Story is better than summary, also better than most of my writings, 1st fanfic of Vampire Academy
1. What Happen

_**Madison Demi**_

_**Jupitors~Cowgirl**_

Grunting, I threw another swing at the punching bag; taking all my anger and fustration out on it. He did it. He's leaving with Tasha after graduation. I have to face him for another week before and after school. How am I going to do this? I have no idea. He said he was staying, that he loved me and he would never leave me. Adrian knows my secret, but Dimitri doesn't, since he chose to be with Tasha I'm not going to tell him.

"What are you doing in here?" I knew that voice. In the past six months that voice was my only salvation after Mason died. Along with it's touches, kisses, and embraces. But now, it's my nightmare.

Sommoning all the strength I have left I turned aroung to look him in the eye and replied hoping my voice wouldn't crack. "Practising." Was all I said.

"Why?" Dimitri asked.

"Because I had a nightmare about Mason again, and I didn't want to think about it. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I came here." I replied bluntly.

He dropped him guardian facade. "What happen?" He took a step towards me, so closr that if I reached out with my elbow bent I'd bent my elbow I'd be able to touch his chest. But I didn't. He glanced down at my hands, as did I. I forgot to put on gloves, so my knuckles were bloody and broken from how hard I was punching the punching bag. Quickly I moved to leave as I replied.

"Nothing happened." I moved padded him but he caught my arm.

"Thats not nothing, Roza." In a blink of an eye I turned around on my heel as my hand made it's way to the side of his face. But before it could hit, he caught it mid-air.

"Don't call me that, and don't touch me!" It came our harshly, but with the way he has treated me I think he deserved it, the father of my child was leaving.

"Roza please... Let me explain." His voice was calm, but his eyes were telling a different story. They were showing, love, lust, adoration. But most of all they showed guilt. He slowly slid his hands down until his were encasing mine. Those dark brown eyes, I was drowning in them. As much as I didn't want to, I caved.

"Fine. Explain."

"I'm doing this for you." He paused. I was getting ready to argue but considering how well Dimitri knew me, he opened his mouth before I could. "No Roza. Your going to listen now. I love you more than life itself. I need you to understand that. Tasha's a friend and thats all she'll ever be. She'll be nothing more. She wants to start a family. I don't want to start a family with her. I want to start a family for you-"

"But you can." I blurted out, I hadn't meant to say it out loud. Just in my head.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh, uh nothing, Never mind." I replied. He just stood there staring at me. Finally he continued.

"But since that can't happen. Roza, I want to stay here. I want to marry you. I want to grow oldwith you. But your seventeen. I'm twenty-four. That can't happen. What I want can't happen. Just on thing can though. Graduation is next week, I'm leaving with Tasha to stay in New York for a little while. Theres a sperm bank up ther, I talked her into it so she can't keep trying to convince me to start a family with her. Your going to graduate and become Princess Vasilias guardian. I love you more than you know Roza. But you have to let me go." I just stood there shocked.

"I don't want to." I finally said. I took a step closer and wrapped my arms around his abdomen while his wrapped around me waist. "I love you Dimitri. I love you so much that it hurts."

"If thats true Roza then you have to let me go. As much as I hate to say it Adrian loves you. Go be with him." I shook my head.

"No I'm not going to." I stated matter-of-factly.

Suddenly he stiffened. "There's going to be no more practise from no on. Like I said you need to move on." He turned and left.

**Okay tell me what ya think? It's still going sooooo. Any way, what'd ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I have not been updating as fast as i wanted to, my step moms havin a baby, we moved, i havent found a job and school is restless... BUT I will update as soon as i can thank you to all who have been patient with me and as i said before i promise i will have my stories updated soon!

Jupitors~Cowgirl


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so I have a confession to make... I have quit writing Fanfiction for Vampire Academy because of where Spirit Bound left off. I have not yet gotten my hands on the final book soooo until that happens I must apoligise to all of you who are following either _**"Life Love and the Pursuit of Happiness?" **_or _**"Madison Demi" **_but when I do read it I will continue writing those stories... Again I must apoligise.

**Special thanks to:**

_**Kris Ivashkov25**_

_**BehindGlassHouses**_

_**Sunayna4sho**_

_**Roza-Belikov-Ivashkov**_

_**AnaidT**_

_**Sakurapris**_

_**MadameRozaBelikova**_

_**Tracymarie**_

_**Loventherussian**_

_**YourDemonicAssassin**_

_**Roseskyangel**_

_**MakoRain**_

_**MissOzera**_

_**FredAndGeorge'sAwesomeness**_

_**Cowboy'sMontana**_

_**Emily-Baybeee**_

_**Snowgoose**_

_**LostInLoveAlways**_

_**Gracefish21**_

_**Starynat**_

_**Joleigh13**_

_**Gypsy's Bitches**_

_**Mrs. Zander**_

Oh and Mrs. Zander since I know you personaly and you want to try to critise my work and I quote "ok so like spell the words wright and i might get what u said all in all it is good which is pioson comeing from my lips a complement is hard to come by one with me there u go they say cridicism is awsome so there u go" like where you tell me to spell my words right YOU SPELLED RIGHT WRONG

**Any way thank you and when the muse decides that where Richelle Mead went with this was good enough for him I will finish... Thank you for your patience! :)**


End file.
